In a head-up display (HUD), an image is projected into an eyebox region such that the viewer is able to view the displayed image when the viewer's eyes are positioned within the eyebox, and is unable to view the displayed image when the viewer's eyes are not positioned within the eyebox. In general, the inpterpupilary distance (IPD), the distance between the pupils of the eyes, tends towards a desire to make the eyebox wider than it is tall so as to provide better viewability of the displayed image. The concept of providing an eyebox with a wider angle viewing aspect ratio may be applicable to scanned beam displays where the viewer's head is free to move relative to the image displayed in the eyebox. For example, it may be desirable to provide a display system where the eyebox has an aspect ratio on the order of 2:1 or so, and/or which may be based on, for example, the number of pixels in the displayed image such as 800 by 600, a 16 by 9 aspect ratio, and so on.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.